Wait and Bleed
by virusoflife
Summary: Cloud has come face to face with Sephiroth for the last time and all he wishes to do is end his vicious ties with the green eyed monster, but will he come out alive? One shot Song Fiction. Please review!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Slipknot or any of their music (though I would gladly pay to see them jump around and act like idiots in my garage...)

This is my first song fiction on here so if you would be so kind, please review.

_I felt the hate rise up in me..._

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... _

_I wander out where you can't see... _

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed..._

This was it. The final moment. Everything had led up to this and he wasn't about to back down. Not after what he had done. Cloud tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and raised his glance to meet the piercing emerald eyes of Sephiroth. How could he be so calm with that smirk playing across his face? That smirk only caused Cloud's mind to spin with unwanted memories, memories of her. He could feel the hate building inside. It churned with his thoughts and sliced at his nerves like a blade across the wrist. He had to end it now.

_Goodbye! _

_I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time _

_Everything is 3D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up _

_This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong...  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this _

_Is it a dream or a memory? _

Cloud lunged forward with sword in hand. Every fleeting thought that whipped through his mind gave him another reason to kill the silver haired figure in front of him. He could feel his body shake with rage and pain, something that he could never control. A pale hand lifted itself from the depths of it's black sanctuary and send a bolt of bright light towards Cloud. Not a second was left for Cloud to react as the light splintered as it hit his body. The force was enough to send him spinning to the filth he stood upon.

"You cannot kill me, Cloud..."  
That voice...

Cloud sputtered as he rose from the ground and to his suprise a smile formed on his face. No, this wasn't him. It couldn't be. This couldn't be him, this figure laughing at it's own pain. It was all a dream. It had to be. Or was it a memory long past...? br br

_Get outta my head cuz I don't need this _

_Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate  
I - have - sinned - by - just _

_Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away_

Cloud shook his head and stared at Sephiroth with dull eyes. He was taking over. That smirk was playing with his mind. He hadn't seen it before, the strange force that wrapped around him and took hold. He was a victim to Sephiroths mental anguish. He wouldn't be anymore. After this crimson strike he would be free, he would sin, but he would be free. No more waiting...it was time for Sephiroth to bleed his own blood.

_You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing _

_My flesh was in my bones_

_The pain was always free_

With renewed thoughts and a new understanding, Cloud lunged forward and Sephiroth did the same. He could read his thoughts, his actions, but it didn't matter. He hadn't learned anything and Sephiroth hadn't changed anything. They were at the same level. Swords clashed with a metallic cling and the force of the blows sent the two sprawling to opposite ends of the darkened crypt where Sephiroth had cleverly hidden himself. Again the two lunged at each other and once more failed to bring harm to each other. Cloud closed his eyes and felt the power coursing through his veins. It had always been there, she had given it to him... Blue eyes flashed open as the silver blur drew near and not a movement was made by Cloud. He simply stared at the figure coming closer...closer...GONE! Cloud rose a hand and sent a whirl of green light towards Sephiroth. Sword was knocked from hand and in his temporary moment of shock, Cloud took charge. The slosh of blade pushing into skin met Clouds ears sending chills throughout his body. This wasn't how he had pictured it to be. There was no pleasure in his pain, even after making his mark through the green eyed monster before him. No, he wouldn't be satisfied until he could see her again... Cloud removed his sword from the bloody figure now wriggling on the ground. He didn't even give a second thought to what he had done, he simply turned his back and walked away but not without a final notion to his fallen enemy. "...The pain was always free," he cast his blue eyes towards Sephiroth in a final glance at something that had brought him so much pain. "...and it waits for you." He walked away, away from the figure, away from the crypt, away from his own anguish. He had waited forever in his shell, he waited there and bled a thousand crimson drops, and now...it was over.


End file.
